Where One Flavor Ends and Another Begins
by Clarry
Summary: While getting ready to perform, Logan Mitchell reminisces about what brought him and James Diamond together to form the unique but perfect union they've become. One shot, very short for me but hope it makes you smile anyway.


Author's notes:

Okay, this just blew up in my head a few hours ago and it had to come out. I don't even know. It's certainly not my best work but it was screaming at me and so I wrote it and now it's out and I feel better. I wasn't going to post it because really, it's not that great, but...what the hell. It's Jagan. We all need a little more Jagan in our lives. So don't judge me too harshly for it, it was more an exercise just to satisfy my intense Jagan feelings that were bubbling over after my vacation and seeing them in concert and blah blah blah. SO MUCH JAGAN.

I'm still working on "Keep Me in the Dark," guys. Sorry for the delay. Hope to get the next chapter written later this week when my brain returns to its normal state. I love you for reading it, if you are, and promise that JAMES will eventually make an appearance. Poor guy doesn't even know his real name yet awww.

* * *

"James, will you hurry up? We're on in three minutes!"

"Just go, Logan, I can blame it on being fashionably late."

Rolling his eyes, Logan spun away from the dressing room, where James was doing last-minute touch-ups on his hair. Except he'd been doing them for an hour now and his hair didn't look any different to Logan than it had when he began. "Gustavo's going to come yelling and I won't protect you this time."

"Like you ever do?" James smirked, gaze narrowing as he separated a few strands of shiny chestnut hair and laid them perfectly against the rest before misting some sort of sticky spray over it all. "You're terrified of Gustavo."

"I am not terrified," Logan argued primly as he faced James again. "I simply know how to choose my battles. And I'd much rather choose someone else to battle with."

"Like me?"

It was said in such a flirty tone that Logan couldn't help but smirk himself, his cheeks flushing and his lips curving up slightly. "I don't mean those kinds of battles. Those are fun."

"They are, aren't they?"

James winked at him, causing him to blush further and would he ever get past that? Probably not. Logan couldn't say when it had changed between them, when their bickering had crossed the line into passionate arguments that were the result of charged moments between them that seemed to be rooted in an attraction so great neither could control it any longer. He'd thought for a long time it was just him, because the entire world knew James Diamond was a chick magnet and all about the ladies, and it wasn't until the night James had turned down a date with the hottest actress in town that Logan had begun to understand the attraction was mutual. James had chosen to ride home with Logan instead, both Kendall and Carlos going out to celebrate the award they'd just won but Logan had been working himself to death between school and the band so he'd wanted to go home and sleep—that was his way of celebrating, of taking time to congratulate himself. When the actress had approached them and started flirting with James, Logan knew where it was going and excused himself, hearing her ask James to join her for a late dinner.

It didn't exactly bother him, necessarily, as he'd grown up watching James in this situation time and time again, but it wasn't always easy to see now that he was aware of his own feelings for the guy who had somehow become his best friend after years of the two of them mostly co-existing as buddies in a tight-knit group of friends. Logan had bonded best with Kendall, James with Carlos, and that was just how things were. It was never a problem. At some point the dynamic had shifted, though, and Logan found himself spending more time with James, and then for a while they were together all the time it seemed, the other two off doing whatever it was they did to keep themselves entertained. James aggravated Logan beyond belief; he was ridiculous and pompous and always more worried about his appearance than important things that actually mattered, and Logan spent the majority of their time together rolling his eyes and saying things like "Focus, James!" But when Logan needed someone, James was there. When James needed someone, Logan was there. And eventually it became about two best friends who spent time together because they _wanted_ to. The arguing became more intense when it did happen, though, because they'd grown so close and there were real feelings involved, and one night they yelled at each other so much that Logan was ready to haul off and deck James. Instead, though, he'd felt an insane pull to kiss him, and as they stared at each other breathing heavily Logan had thought for one crazy moment that it was actually going to happen. James' eyes suddenly widened and he stepped back, then yelled something ridiculous about how Bandana Man would handle the situation, and then he was gone. Logan had stood in shock for a long time, trying to understand what had happened, and finally he'd disappeared into his room to analyze the situation and make sense of it.

What he'd discovered that night was that he was attracted to James. It made no sense. It was illogical. It pissed him off. But it was true and he couldn't argue it. He'd felt awkward for a few days after that but then James told him he needed to snap out of whatever was bothering him because he was needed for advice about...Logan didn't even remember anymore what it had been about. It didn't really matter, James needed him, and friends were there for each other no matter what. They'd gotten past that bump in the road and Logan had accepted that he was attracted to his best friend and promptly shoved it aside, into a deep dark corner to never be discussed or even considered again. There was no hope it was returned, so why even give it attention?

And they'd continued on with their friendship, the arguing as intense as always when it happened but otherwise they got along well and helped each other through daily life. As different as James was from Logan, he was able to solve problems that stumped Logan by approaching them in a not-so-conventional manner that somehow always seemed to work. Logan helped James to be practical when it was necessary. Mostly, though, they worked as a team to solve everything, and it was good.

When the actress had asked James out Logan had walked away, leaving James to "celebrate" in the way he knew James would want to, and after saying goodnight to Gustavo and Kelly he'd made his way out to the car he'd driven the boys over in (because of course they were all running late and somehow missed the limo waiting for them). He opened the door, slid behind the wheel, and turned on the car before there was a pounding on the passenger side window that made him jump and press a hand to his chest while emitting a girly shriek. It was only James, though, gesturing for Logan to pop the locks.

"I'm just going home, James, nowhere special," he'd said while watching James fold his long legs into the space under the dashboard. James was stunning in a black tuxedo with blue accents. His fingers reached up to loosen the bow tie as he spoke.

"I know, I just don't feel like partying tonight."

"Really? The biggest award of our lives and you don't want to party?"

"You're the one going home."

"I'm tired. You know I've been staying up all week trying to finish that project for class."

"Which you worked way too hard on. The rest of us barely tried at all."

"I am not the rest of you, James. I'm different."

"That you are," James had smiled, an almost predatory gleam in his eyes as he stared at Logan across the console. Logan's heart rate quadrupled in a matter of seconds and he broke eye contact, licking his lips.

"I'm just going home to sleep," he'd reiterated.

"I know. Maybe I'm tired, too. I worked hard today."

"Doing what?" Logan had laughed. He seemed to remember James tanning and getting ready for the awards and...yeah. That was about it.

"Do you have any idea how much work goes into looking like this?" James had questioned seriously. "Go ahead, laugh, but there's a reason it takes me hours to get ready."

"Yes, James, I know. It isn't easy being pretty, you've told me that a million times. Now really, I'm just going home to sleep. Why don't you go back in there and take that hot chick out for dinner?"

"Want to get some ice cream?"

The subject change threw Logan for a second, but he shook his head. "No. I want to go to bed. If you want ice cream, find someone else."

"Never mind. Let's just go home."

"James-"

"Just drive. Let's go home."

So Logan had given in with a huge, exaggerated sigh and put the car in gear. He was painfully aware of James at his side, had been since James appeared from his room earlier in the day looking the way he did now, so beautifully put together and perfect in every way that it left Logan aching. For some reason today it had been hard to ignore that attraction he'd shoved down into a box, maybe because James looked better than ever or maybe because that smile had been aimed at him more often than not. James was excited about the nomination, excited to think they might actually take home a major award this time. It was what he'd worked for since junior high, that need to be famous and loved and admired and fawned over and when the time came for the presentation of their category, James had grabbed his hand tight and squeezed it hard, and because he knew James was so nervous Logan had allowed it. So what if the cameras caught it? They were best friends. Best friends could hold hands, right?

And when the words "Big Time Rush" were announced as the winner, Logan had shared that moment with James before anyone else. They'd all hugged and whooped and high-fived but before any of that, James had hugged him tight and whispered "Thank you for driving me to that audition in Minnesota. You set all of this into motion." Logan had been touched, because really it had been Kendall who had gotten them to Hollywood, but if James wanted to thank him, Logan wasn't going to argue.

Kendall spoke for the group mostly, being the one who was best at addressing crowds, though they'd each had a second at the microphone. James' arm had been around Logan from the moment they'd hit the stage and it never left until they were exiting to the side where they all screamed and congratulated each other again while Gustavo and Kelly joined in the excitement.

The smile hadn't faded from James' face for the rest of the evening, Logan more thrilled with James' happiness than even the fact that he'd been part of something that won an award. This was what James had dreamed of, and he'd helped James get there. They all had. It was an incredible feeling.

Their drive home was quiet, James' hand snaking its way over to link with Logan's, and that had caused Logan's heart to triphammer even more. He knew it was just James feeding off the high of the victory but he wished James wouldn't hold his hand like that; it was warm and comforting and just right, and something Logan didn't want to get used to. Halfway home James had started whining about ice cream again and Logan told him no, that they were going straight home, and after arguing for ten minutes Logan turned the car around and drove to the ice cream place.

"I hate you for doing this to me, I always give in to you."

"Yeah, you do," James had grinned, squeezing his hand. "I like that about you."

"Be quiet and go get your ice cream. I'll wait in the car."

"No, come in with me. We're celebrating."

"We are_ not_ celebrating, you're getting your ice cream to go and I'm going home to bed."

"Logan-"

"No, James. I got you here, that's as far as it goes. Get in there and buy yourself something."

"Fine."

Pouting, James had entered the ice cream parlor and Logan sat in the car watching him stand at the counter, hands in pockets as he considered the entire menu. _ Come on, James, just pick your favorite and let's go._

Ten minutes later James still hadn't ordered. Logan was getting impatient. James strolled back and forth perusing the choices, and finally Logan groaned and got out, slamming the car door before joining him at the counter.

"What is taking you so long?" he hissed.

"Couldn't decide what I wanted," James shrugged.

"Just pick something!"

"But it's a special night, we should have a special flavor. What do you think?"

"I just want to go home."

"How about this vanilla chocolate swirl thing? Kind of like us, don't you think?"

"What?" Baffled, Logan's eyebrows drew together.

"You know. Vanilla and chocolate. You're like the light, good side of life that's plain but everyone likes. I'm the dark, messy side that's bad for you but still irresistible. But they still go together perfectly, you know? They balance each other out."

Logan blinked, his frustration melting away. "You're comparing us to ice cream?"

"Why not? It fits. Put them together in your mouth and you can't tell where one flavor ends and another begins. They make a new flavor that's totally different and unique and perfect, and once you've tasted that you never want to go back to just one of them alone."

All vestiges of sleepiness gone, Logan stared up at James in awe. Those hazel eyes were sparkling down at him with a hint of fear but mostly a look of so much affection that Logan's mouth dried up. Hair falling over his left eye, lips curving up into a gentle smile, James had reached out for Logan's hand, linking their fingers and rubbing a thumb over it. "Pick a flavor, Logan. Any one you want. My treat."

Fighting a pull so strong it was like a magnet drawing him to James, Logan turned away and caught the attention of the girl working the counter. When she asked what he wanted to order, Logan said firmly, "This one. The vanilla and chocolate swirl."

He felt James grin next to him, and then James added, "Make that two scoops. We'll share."

They'd eaten the ice cream in silence while staring at each other, neither wishing to speak of anything but simply enjoying what was happening between them and wanting to put off the heavy discussion until...well, maybe forever. For tonight this was enough.

On the way home James had started reminiscing, taking them back through the craziness that had led them to this moment and what they'd become, a world-famous band that now had a major award under their belts and stood on the brink of even more fame and fortune. They laughed at the memories, discussed their fears for the future, and as they pulled into the driveway James had said, "You know, we all play our parts. We're a good team, the four of us, always have been. No matter what we do. But all of this stuff we're going through now, everything that's to come, I couldn't do it without you. You're always right here for me. I'm glad to have you by my side, Logan."

Logan had simply nodded, unable to find words that would adequately express what he was feeling. Instead he'd squeezed James' hand once more before shutting off the car, letting go as they exited but not surprised when James returned the grip as soon as they were next to each other again.

James didn't even say goodnight before strutting off to the bedroom he shared with Carlos, and though Logan tried not to be hurt over it he couldn't help the emptiness that settled because the box in his heart had been opened wide now and he wasn't sure how to tape it back up. Feelings were not his strong suit. He'd stripped down to boxers, the exhaustion setting in again, and climbed into bed after flipping the light off. Thoughts tumbling with James, he'd sighed and wondered what the ice cream metaphor had been about. He'd thought maybe James was feeling the same things but-

He smelled James before he heard him, that scent James seemed to carry around no matter where he was or what he was doing. James had no problem finding his way in the dark, and when the mattress dipped under him Logan's heart raced. When a warm body slid under the covers behind him, Logan stopped breathing, the ache suddenly so profound he almost moaned out loud. He bit his lip, trying to keep from launching himself at James, but when a long, muscled arm snaked around him and pulled him back against the hard body, Logan shuddered and lost every bit of self-control he'd ever exercised around James. He was throbbing when he turned over, the rough lips meeting his hungrily and their tongues clashing as the sounds finally escaped Logan, the desperate needy moans that he'd never allowed to even come close to rising now breaking free and into James' mouth. James was wearing boxers as well, there was that, but otherwise they were skin to skin and James' hand was running down his side while Logan's fingers tangled in his hair and James made this _sound_, this almost animal growl that had Logan shuddering all over again. "James," he managed to whisper, so intense it was almost a sob, and James nodded in the dark as if to say "I'm here, right here."

They hadn't slept alone since that night, Kendall moving into Carlos' room the next day after Logan had explained the situation to him. He'd expected Kendall to argue about it, to tell him what a bad idea the whole thing was, to be the rational part of Logan's brain that had failed him this time. Instead Kendall had agreed to it without argument, perhaps sensing that in this logic wouldn't work. Logic had no place in love, and as crazy as the whole thing was, that's what had happened. James and Logan had fallen in love. There was no other way to describe it and certainly nothing anyone could do to stop it, so no one tried.

Everyone around them knew it within a matter of days but no one discussed it. Logan had also expected arguments from Gustavo and Kelly, but other than a speech supposedly aimed at all four of them about image and the need to be discreet and how much damage inappropriate behavior could do to the band (this given while Logan was cuddled up to James with James' lips at his hair), they chose not to address the "problem."

Now as James smirked at him from a dressing room like a thousand others they'd visited, Logan still blushed six months later when James gave voice to the romance they'd stumbled into without even meaning to. "Yes," Logan replied, fighting the heat in his cheeks. "Those battles are _very_ fun. But there will be time for that later and you look as sexy as I've ever seen you and those girls are going to eat you up. Now come on, let's go live your dream and make thousands of fans happy. Because nothing makes _you_ happier, and when you're happy, I'm happy."

"_You_ make me happier, Logan. Getting to have both, though, the dream and you to share it with? Nothing better." He dragged Logan to him for a kiss, Logan sinking into it even though he knew they were running the risk of getting yelled at, and when they pulled apart James reached up to tweak Logan's hair. "Come here. Let me fix that piece sticking up."

"We don't have time, James."

"Be quiet, I'm not letting you stand next to me looking like that in front of thousands of people. Let me just-"

"James, no! It's fine! We have to-"

"Logan, stand still!" James picked up the spray.

"James, come on! We don't have time for this! I don't care if my hair-"

"Well, I do! Now stand still before I make you!"

"Oh, what are you gonna do? Tie me up?"

"Don't tempt me, jerkwad! Now stand still!"

"I'm leaving now, James."

"Oh no, you're not, get back here!"

* * *

Five minutes later a frazzled Gustavo hunted them down, screaming at them when he found Logan trapped under James and half of their clothes missing while a bottle of heavy-duty hairspray laid nearby. Logan's hair was a mess, James' was even worse, and the best part, Logan thought, was that James didn't even care.

They had come together to form something new, the light and the dark meshing into a new substance that would never again taste right if the ingredients were separated. There was a word Logan had heard floating around among their fans, and it never failed to make him smile because it was a blending of their two personalities just like the ice cream that had brought them together that night. It had since become his favorite, and if Logan had to give it an official name, he would use the one the fans seemed to like best; their particular flavor of ice cream would be known around the world as "Jagan."


End file.
